Searching for an angel
by murai-sakura
Summary: James is chickening out in telling jessie he loves her. And why does he find her crying all of a sudden? rockethsippie


Yay ! another ficcie, finally ! Hope you all love this one as much as my last one "grin"

Disclaimer: don't own jessie nor james "sigh" you know that!

Searching for an angel 

James sighed deeply and awakened in the middle of the night with the biggest yawn known by mankind. He crawled out of his sleepingbag that was too hot anyways since it was mid-summer. He turned around only to find that Jessie had already crawled out of hers and had left their current camp-position for some reason. He didn't know where she had ran off to, but he decided that she probably needed some alone time. He smiled bitterly and dove with his hand to the far inner end of his sleepingbag. When his hand came out again, it held a little box. James sighed again and his already weak smile burned out. He opened the petit box to reveal a beatifull diamond ring with the inscription: "for one missing angel."

He had meant to give this ring to Jessie for months now. He had saved up his salary for more than a year to be able to buy it and now he was too much of a chicken to even tell his true love he actually loved her. He closed the box with a snap and shoved it rougly into his bag again. He blinked his tears away and started to walk towards the lake he knew to be close by. He stared at the ground while he was walking. The last thing he wanted to do now is fall onto the ground. He already was bruised up because of their last atttempt to steal pokemon. When he came to the lake, he looked up and smiled when he saw the sparkling of the water. But then, something else caught his eye.

Jessie was standing under a tree, the moonlight floating trough the greenish leafs to make her sparkle. Her hair seemed to be wet – probably because she had taken a bath in the lake – and was now hanging limply – without the curl – by her sides.James couldn't believe how angelic she looked standing there, staring at the lake, the wind swaying some of her hair. But when he crawled a bit forward to get a better look at her, he saw she was crying. She wasn't shaking nor did she seem too stressed out but she was crying, and james couldn't stand that sad look she now wore on her face. He didn't know what was wrong but all he could think about was that he wanted to comfort her, tell her everythign would turn out alright. He walked over to her but she didn't even seem to notice. She was too far in thought.

James smiled that bitter smile again and wrapped his arms around her. First, she seemed to be startled a bit, but she calmed down immeditaly. She knew James was the only person around here, she didn't have to fear him. She didn't dare to look at him though. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a voice that didn't wore her normal harsh tone. "I couldn't sleep." He answered slyly. "What is wrong Jessie" he asked putting his chin on her choulder while closing his eyes. He could smell her shampoo. Oh, how he adored that scent.

Jessie didn't answer, she just shook his head and tore herself loose from james. She threw him one last glance and then ran back towards camp. James stood there all shocked. What was with her, he had never seen her act this way before. He wondered what could've upset her so hard.

He decided to get back to camp. He couldn't stand around there all day and who knew what Jessie was capable of in such a mood. She seemed to be pretty upset and james was not sure how rash her reaction could be. He walked back slowly and finally found jessie sitting around a newly lit campfire brushing her hair, yet not styling it as she normally did. "Jessie" he said while he sat himself down next to her "If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to" Jessie threw him another quik glance and looked away quikly. She shook her head again. "No james" she said "I want to tell you, I just don't know how." James cocked his head to one side, showing he didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

Jessie took a deep breath and turned to look back at James. Alright she thought to herself if this fails I'll just…. Run away! "Okay this is it." She started while standing up. "James I…" James was really hetting worried about her now. Was she dying or something. Jessie had to surpress a snicker, she couldn't believe how clueless james was. But she didn't laugh. "I love you james" they stared at each other for a few seconds and jessie realized she'd have to use plan B.

She ran

But james grabbed her hand before she got very far. "If that is the case Jessie" he said while leading her towards the sleepingbag. "I have but one question for you" he didn't let go of her hand yet managed to get the petit box out of his sleeping bag again. He sat down on one knee and opened the box "Will you marry me?" Jessie stared at him with flustered cheeks. James just grinned and waited patiently, though his knee got sore. "Yes!" yelled jessie eventually, swinging her arms around james' neck "I will"

From that day forward james realized his angel had been founf and heaven had now lost her forever.

She was now his.


End file.
